


To Understand

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Understanding your partner makes the relationship a lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Understand

"You know I appreciate, right?" Kagami felt stupid saying it, but he felt like if he didn't say something, his heart would explode. His hand reaches up to touch the surprised Kuroko's face, who hadn't expected those words to leave his lover's mouth. 

"I know, Taiga. I never thought otherwise." Kuroko is still confused, even as Kagami pulls him close and buries his face in his shoulder, he's curious about what had brought that on. They hadn't gotten into any serious fights lately, nor had Kagami been unfaithful before in their relationship. He had always been good at making Kuroko feel loved, and never before had he complained to Kagami about lack of affection. 

His boyfriend may often say stupid things that annoy him, and they may throw insults each others way every once in awhile, but Kuroko had never taken one to heart. 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to bring up suddenly it's just that..." Kagami feels the heat rise to his cheeks, even after being together with the quieter boy for over 3 years he still finds it hard to form coherent thoughts around him. "I've seen relationships crumble around us the past few years... I don't want that to happen to us."

"It won't." Kuroko responds without missing a beat, his gaze set on Kagami. His words seem to allow Kagami's mind to rest easy and his body relaxes as Kuroko leans on his shoulder, the latter boy's hand reaching up to stroke Kagami's cheek. He leans into the soft touch, grabbing Kuroko's hand and kissing his knuckles before they both go back to doing their activities, Kuroko reading his book and Kagami reading his basketball magazine. 

To have a partner that understood you, there wasn't anything better than that.


End file.
